A Summer at Camp for the Titans: My style
by Leo Luna
Summary: A summer at camp for three of the titans. I won't say the pairings here but you'll see them in the first chapter, I think. Should be obvious. Suck at summaries. Just read it.
1. Summer Camp!

Genre: Teen Titans

Title: Summer Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Does anyone actually READ these disclaimers? I mean, who's going to sue a bunch of fans for writing stories? Yeesh...

Chapter: Day One

"I can't believe we're at summer camp." Raven was sitting slumped over a picnic table in a large building, the mess hall.

"I can't believe Star was able to talk you into coming!" Robin said. Three of the titans were seated around the table, suitcases and duffle bags next to them.

"Come now, Friend Raven. It might not be so bad, this camp during the summer." Starfire said. Her eyes were shining with excitement, looking around at all the other campers in the hall.

"I also can't believe I'm wearing this." All of the titans were decked out in full mortal clothes, raven in a black hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans, Robin in long shorts and a grey polo shirt, and Starfire in a pink-striped button up shirt and a purple mini-skirt.

"Rae, you agreed to do this. And no using your powers." Robin said as a guy walked by, winking at Raven.

"Just a little stick under his feet to make him trip-"

"No, Raven."

"No one would have to know it was me!"

"No."

"Oh, fine." Raven crossed her arms, and slumped down even further.

Starfire sighed, and said:

"It is unfortunate that Cyborg and Beast Boy could not accompany us to this camp during the summer."

"They would have come, but they heard about that training center down south, and off they went." Robin sighed. It would have been hard for them to find excuses for their looks anyway. "Now, what are our names?" He asked for the tenth time that day.

Raven sighed, obviously annoyed. "Raven Southwell, from Raliegh, North Carolina." she muttered.

"I am Star Camwell, from Washington D.C. I moved here from Germany not long ago, so forgive me if my english is not perfect." Starfire said obediently.

"And I'm Rob Richards, from New York, New York." Robin said.

"I still don't see why we-" Raven started, but Starfire interrupted her.

"Ohhhhh, look! Someone is about to speak!" Indeed, there was a woman now standing at the end of the hall with a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello, Camp Meadowlark campers!" she exclaimed, joyfully, "You should be getting you Cabin assignments shortly," -she gestured to a man who was walking around the room, handing out papers- "And I will be going over some ground rules. First, no sneaking off the grounds, second, no camper is to be outside of their cabins after eleven-thirty, and no cabin may have their lights on after ten thirty. Third..." The woman continued on, but the titans were now whispering among themselves.

"What are you guys doing first tomorrow?" Robin whispered. He hadn't decided, but he wanted to be around them at least half the day.

"I was thinking about that sport they call Impery, no, Armendy, no-" Starfire began.

"Archery?" Raven supplied.

"Yes! That is it!" Starfire exclaimed, "The one with the Row and Marrow!"

"What about you, Raven?"

"I don't know. What are the choices again?" she replied, still glaring at the boy that had winked at her.

"Um.." Robin pulled a list from his back pocket and read from it: "Fishing, Archery, Go-Carts, Swimming, Boating, Arts and Crafts, Photography, Hiking, Theater, Horseback Riding, and Sports." He finished, tucking the list back in his pocket. "So what's the verdict, Rae?"

"Hmm..." Raven pondered, "Fishing, too smelly. Hiking, not if I can't fly. Boating, as long as I'm not in a boat with her" -she gestured towards Starfire- "Arts and Crafts? Uh, no. Go Carts...tell me more..." she said.

"Well, from what I know, you get in a little car, and your drive around a track, and, well, actually, I think that's about it." Robin said. It sounded interesting to him.

"And you do that for two hours?" Raven said, skeptically. It sounded odd to her.

"It sounds fascinating to me!" Starfire said, her eyes shining.

"Okay, Star, we'll try it first thing tomorrow. You're in too, right Rae? " Robin said, looking at Raven.

Raven sighed. "Yeah, I guess." There wasn't anything else to do. At that moment, the man came by, passing out there cabin assignments. They all grabbed theirs, studying them. "I'm in Dogwood." Raven stated, looking through the packet of papers she had been given.

"Oh, as am I, Raven! We are going to be room mates!" Starfire exclaimed, obviously happy.

"Oi." Raven said, glaring at Robin.

"And I'm in Sycamore." Robin said. A boy from a nearby table turned around to face Robin.

"So am I," he said, "Terrance Fort, Hartford, Connecticut." Terrance extended his hand, and Robin shook it.

"Rob Richards, NYC, these are my friends, Star and Raven." Star smiled, and Raven grunted. To her horror, it was the boy that had winked at her. Terrance stared at Raven for a moment, and she gave him a what-are-you-looking-at look, and he looked away and began talking to Robin again. Raven studied him, looking him up and down (get your minds out of the gutter, perverts!). He was strongly built, not gawky, but not so muscle-y that it was frightening. Both his eyes and hair were an almost identical shade of brown. He might remind one of someone they would find on a lacrosse team (A/N: at my school, anyway), Raven thought. A jock. Jocks were jerks. She rolled her eyes and looked around. Kids were everywhere, rejoicing and planning what they were going to do in the days to come. Starfire was looking around, amazed, as usual, and Robin was chatting with Terrance. What to do now? She sat there bored for awhile, then the counselors called all the campers to their cabins. Raven shuffled annoyedly after Starfire, who seemed all to happy. Of course, that's just how Starfire is, Raven thought.

Robin walked over to his counselor, a tall boy who didn't look more than twenty-one, and looked a bit like a cowboy, complete with hat and boots. (A/N: He's based off a counselor I had once, as the rest of the counselors will be). A group of boys slowly showed up, about seven in all. The counselor began calling roll, and the boys answered.

"Ronald Xander?"

"Call me Red." answered a sly looking boy. (A/N: sarcastically Gee, I wonder who's going to be evil!)

"Cole Harper?"

"Here." a annoyed looking boy answered shortly.

"Terrance Fort?"

Terrance simply raised his hand to show he was there. He was still staring at Raven, who was across the room, looking rather out of place in a group of talking, giggling, pink-wearing girls.

"Shawn Ruven?"

"Present!" said a cheerful looking boy with red hair and blue eyes (not based on Speedy. I've actually never seen an episode with Speedy).

"Rob Richards?"

"Here." Robin answered, still a but wierded out from using a fake name.

The last two boys were introduced as Thomas Growe and Jace Angelo, and then the counselor, after introducing himself as John Royte, instructed them to follow him down the hill to their cabin.

Starfire skipped merrily up the hill towards the Dogwood Cabin, Raven in tow. This would be wonderful! There were six girls in all in their cabin, plus Allison, the counselor. Three of the other four girls were chatting happily, and the fourth girl was walking along with a dreamy look on her face, earphones from an iPod in her ears. She looked happy enough, but also slightly lonely, somewhat like Raven looked sometimes.

As they approached the cabin, both Starfire and Raven got their first look at their temporary home. I was a log cabin, fairly small, with a smaller identical cabin next to it. Probably the bathroom, Raven concluded. Starfire was bouncing around merrily as always, and the other girls were talking and gossiping. All but one, that was. The other was walking along quite on her own accord, looking far off. The group approached the cabin, and Allison held open the door for the girls to pass. Raven's mouth dropped when they entered. There were three sets of bunk beds, and one twin bed, which had Allison's name printed on a name tag hanging from the wall above it. It was..._small._ Tiny. Not that she had expected it to be huge or anything, but she didn't think it would be _this_ small. Before she knew it, Starfire was dragging her over to a bunk. Raven wordlessly pushed her things under the bottom bunk next to Starfire's and sat down on the bottom bed, as Starfire leapt up onto the top bunk.

"Rov, she's got _potential_!" Vin Harlon exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Vin, I don't give a crud how much 'potential' that girl has, we're _not_ letting her be our friend!" Rova Cintar hissed to her friend.

"Now Rov, listen to reason!" Laretta Fort, the third member off the small group exclaimed, "She's obviously in good with the Hottie from the mess hall, and we get in good with her, we get in with him!"

"Look here you two. I'm the leader here, I call the shots! And I say I can get that guy with no help. We don't need her!" Larette and Vin shrugged, and the three continued toward their cabin. Rov looked menacingly at the happy red-headed girl who was walking a bit ahead of a black-clad girl with purple hair. "Goth." she whispered to her friends, and they all tittered.

Robin was lagging a bit behind the rest of the cabin, taking in his surroundings. It was good to be prepared, to know is way around, if- No! He wouldn't let himself believe they were going to get into trouble here. There would be no need for sneaking around, he told himself.

"Rob? Hello? Anyone home?" All of a sudden, Terrance's hand was waving in front of his face.

Robin shook himself out of his trance. "Oh, sorry." he said.

"You zoning out or something? Oh, and who was that girl you were with? The purple haired one?" Terrance asked, looking slightly embarrassed to be asking.

"Oh, that's my friend Raven. She's, well, very...Raven-ish." Robin said, finding it hard to describe Raven.

"Um, are you and her...you know...involved?"

It was all Robin could do to keep from laughing at this suggestion. "What? No, no way. She's really not my type."

A smile spread across Terrance's face. "Oh. Um, good...hmm, you like the Red-head, don't you?" he smirked, looking slightly maniacal.

"Um...well, that is to say...er..." Robin felt his face warming, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Terrance laughed. "Don't worry, my friend. I've done a lot of match making in my day, and as long as my sister and her stupid friends don't get in my way, I should have you and the red-head together in a couple of days!" He jogged off towards the front of the group, still smiling.

"Wait!" Robin cried, running after Terrance. He wasn't sure he wanted someone setting him and Starfire up, even if he did really like her. Wow, he thought. That was the first time he'd even admitted to himself that he thought was in lo- um, in lo-...well, that he liked Starfire.


	2. Late Night Walks and Go Carts

Thanks for the review! Good to know my stories are worthy of a good review.

To my lovely reviewers:

Terribly sorry, but I don't really support Raven Robin...

As for Larrette, she's Terrance's sister, and also popular, along with Rov and Vin, but Vin actually has a little more character to her. And Rov has her eye set on Robin...I think we see where this is going...

A/N: Okay, I have tried numerous times now to create page breaks, but it just won't work...tell me if it gets too confusing and I'll try again.

Chapter Two: Late Night Walks and Go Carts

Starfire found it hard to sleep that night. She had never actually slept anywhere but Tamaran, and, of course, the tower. Everyone else was asleep, including Raven, who had gotten in the nights meditating when she was supposed to be taking an extra-long shower. Starfire rolled onto her stomach and stared out the window above her bunk. It was a bright, starry night, much more so than back at the tower, since they were now in the middle of the countryside. Checking her purple digital watch, she saw it was about eleven o'clock, half an hour till she was supposed to be in her bed for good for the night. Quietly, she slipped down off her bunk, and pulling on her robe and sandals, she slipped silently out the door. Their cabin was at the top of a hill, and had the most _wonderful_ view of the whole camp. Glancing around, she headed down the hill, towards the lake that marked the end of the camp grounds.

Robin sat on the lake dock, staring into space, his head in his hands. He hadn't been able to sleep, and annoyed by the counselor's snoring, he had decided to take a walk. He'd be back in by eleven thirty, of course, but maybe walking a little would make him tired, and he'd be able to sleep. The water was so perfectly still, like glass, and the moon was a perfect crescent, the stars shone more brightly than he'd ever seen them shine before. Suddenly, he became aware of a presence to his left, and leapt to his feet, ready to fight whatever it was. He dropped his hands to his sides at once.

"Star?" he said, looking at the girl who was standing before him in a bathrobe.

"Oh! Hello, friend Robin-er, Rob, I mean. What are you doing here?" Star asked, surprised to see the person she had seen from halfway down the hill was Robin.

"Couldn't sleep. My counselor snores. Really, really loud. You?"

"I also had the 'not sleeping' problem. I am not used to this place yet."

Robin sat back down on the dock and motioned for Starfire to take a seat. She sat down, slipped off her sandals and dangled her feet in the water.

"I could not sleep well my first week in the tower, either." she said, looking out at the water.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me or the others?"

"Really, friend, there was nothing that could be done. I was not used to the tower then. Now I sleep very well. Back then, I would sit on the roof for hours at night, staring up at the stars..." her voice trailed off, as her gaze rose from the water to the sky.

Robin found himself staring at stars dreamy face as she stared up at the starry sky, but was acutely brought out of his trance by the hooting of an owl and Starfire's sudden yell of fright. Before he knew it, there was a splash and Starfire had apparently slipped into the lake. Fortunately, the lake was only a few feet deep, but nonetheless, Star was now soaked.

"Star! What was it?" he yelled, taking her hand and helping her out of the lake.

"Friend! What was that noise!" she cried, looking around, terrified. Robin got his feet and put his hands on her shoulders, steadying her so she wouldn't slip again.

"Star, that was just an Owl. It's just a bird." he said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh." was all Starfire said, and Robin could tell she was blushing.

"It's okay." he said, laughing a bit. Oh, WHY did he have to think it was so..._cute_ when she didn't understand things? Starfire attempted to smile, and it was then that robin noticed she was shivering. "Oh, God, Star, I'm sorry!" Luckily, he had brought a jacket with him, and quickly took it off and draped it around Star's shoulders.

"Oh, friend that is most kind, but-"

"Star, it's okay, really." he said, stopping her hand that had started towards the jacket.

Starfire didn't say anything for a moment, Robins hand felt so good over hers, protective, but kind. Before she knew it, he was leading her back up the hill towards her cabin.

"Excuse me, Robi-, er, Rob, but is not your cabin at the _bottom_ of the hill?" Star inquired.

Robin shrugged. "I'll walk you up. I was thinking about walking over to the stables, looking around for awhile. I haven't seen a horse in, well, forever."

"Neither have I. I shall accompany you!"

"B-but, Star, you're _freezing_!"

"I was, but your jacket has warmed me up considerably!" She pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders.

With a smile, Robin shrugged again, and started towards the stables, Starfire by his side.

"Wow..." breathed Starfire. She was standing, amazed, in front of a large horse by the name of Lasso.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Robin said, appearing at her side. "I've never actually seen one, only pictures, but I always thought they were awesome..."

"They remind me of the Gelshmores on Tamaran! I was quite good at riding them..." she said, reaching out and slowly stroking the horses face. "I came to a place like this once, a 'camp', when I was very young. I did not do the making of friends, though." she looked down, "No one liked me."

"I can't imagine anyone not liking you." Robin said, smiling at Star.

Star blushed a little, and smiled back at Robin.

Afraid he might be tempted to kiss her or something, Robin quickly looked down at his watch. "Shoot!" he exclaimed, "It's almost midnight!"

"Oh, No!" Starfire gasped. They both ran out of the barn, and sprinted back to their cabins.

Raven heard a slight click, and glancing towards the door with one eye, she saw Starfire slip inside and close the door behind her. Her hair looked wet, and there was a jacket draped around her shoulders..._Robin's_ jacket. She wasn't able to keep from smiling at least a little bit. She'd known it all along, had sensed their feelings for each other. It was all coming together. _Finally._

Starfire awoke the next morning with something wonderfully warm draped over her...but it wasn't a blanket. It was a jacket! _Robin's_ Jacket! She quickly picked it up, and folded it, placing it at the foot of her bed and looked around the cabin. The other girls were milling around, brushing their hair, chatting. Raven was sitting on her bed reading. Star stretched, and grabbing her clothes for the day, and a towel, and continued outside to the showers. The warm water felt wonderful on her skin, since she was still a tiny bit cold from her impromptu swim last night. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and someone stepped into the stall next to her and turned on the water.

"We saw you come in last night, me Rov and Larette." the person, who Star recognized as Vin.

"Um, is that so?" Starfire said, nervously. Were they going to get her in trouble?

Vin laughed. "Don't worry, Star. We won't get you in trouble. By the way...who's jacket was that you were wearing?"

"Oh, that was my friend, Rob's. He leant it to me last night...I kind of, well, actually I fell in the lake."

"Ah. Midnight swim...he your boyfriend?"

"Oh-oh, no. He's just...my friend." Starfire said. As much as she'd love to lie...to say Robin really _was_ her boyfriend, she couldn't. He probably did not like her, anyway. There was silence for awhile, then Vin spoke again.

"Oh, crud. We have six minutes till breakfast!" she exclaimed.

Starfire gasped. She turned off the water, grabbed her towel, dried off, and tossed on her clothes, and took off down the hill after the group.

Starfire slowed to a walk when she reached Raven's side.

"Man, what happened to you?" Raven said, observing that Star seemed out of breath.

"Oh, nothing. I just ran down the hill." she said.

"And what happened to you last night?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...well, I um, went for a walk..."

"What, to the showers? You looked wet...and I'm hoping that wasn't where you were, cause if I'm not mistaken, that was Robin's jacket you were wearing, and I can only imagine..."

"Does no one _sleep_ in this place? And I was not in the showers, I was at the lake. I fell in. And if you are implying what I _believe_ you are implying-" Starfire said, irritated.

"Just trying to live up to my regular teenager reputation!" Raven interrupted, holding her hands up in the air in mock surrender. Starfire glared at her, and they continued down the hill towards the mess hall.

Robin was sleeping soundly, when suddenly... "AHHHH!" Robin yelled in horror, tumbling off of his bed, and onto the floor. There was a loud sound ringing in his ears.

"Hah! I KNEW that had to get you up!" Terrance exclaimed, trumpet in hand.

"Ahhh, what the heck?" Robin said, tiredly. He had returned from his walk with Starfire to find that John had stopped snoring and he could sleep peacefully, but still, seven thirty was _early_ when there was no good reason to get up...

"Man, if you want a shower, you better hurry up. It's ten minutes to breakfast!" Terrance said, tossing his trumpet on his top bunk. 

"Oh..ok.." Robin said, still groggy. He shuffled out to the shower, with his clothes for the day and a towel. After he finished, he dashed up the hill and into the mess hall, which was already packed with people. He spotted Starfire and Raven at a table, and rushed over to them. Starfire looked slightly sleepy and Raven looked happy, too happy...

"Hello. You're late." Raven said.

"Mmmmm..." was all Robin managed to say, already piling his plate with pancakes and such.

"Would've suspected you'd have been with Star, but she was here with me..." Raven said, smirking. Okay, _this_ was wierding Robin out. Starfire blushed furiously and Robin was sure he saw a tinge of green growing in her eyes.

"I-I slept in late. Had to take a shower." he said, shrugging and trying to hide that fact that he, too, was blushing.

Breakfast was uneventful after that incident, a besides the occasional talk of the days activities, it was pretty much quiet.

The trio arrived at the go-carting track together, now they were all chatting merrily, well, Star and Robin were, Raven seemed to have returned to her old depressed, slightly gothic self. Thank God, thought Robin. As they arrived at the track, they saw two small car-type things that looked like something Cyborg might build.

"Hello, and welcome. I'm Joey, and I'll be your counselor for this activity." said a tall, long-haired boy with a British accent. Looking around, Raven saw this it was just the three of them, plus -oh no- Terrance.

"Okay, folks. If you guys will select your driving partners, we can get started!" Joey said. Terrance made a beeline for Raven, who tried to hide behind Robin and Starfire, but was nonetheless caught by Terrance and found herself being dragged to his side. Of course, that left Starfire and Robin to be together, which was good, but she reaaalllly didn't want to be with Terrance...Oh, well. She was Raven. She'd manage. After wrenching her arm out of Terrance's grasp, she listened dully to Joey directions, not really taking in anything but how to drive a Go Cart.

Robin and Starfire slipped into the first Go Cart, Robin looking excited and Starfire looking scared.

"It's okay, Star." he said, fastening his helmet, "I'll go slow."

"AHHHHH!" Starfire, yelled as she and Robin careened into a Hay Bail on the side of the track. Robin's driving had turned out to be horrible, and they had crashed... Joey came running over to make sure they were okay, and thankfully, they were.

"Okay, you two. Switch off." Joey hauled the Go Cart back onto the track and motioned for Starfire to get into the drivers seat. Shakily, she obeyed, looking as scared as ever. Robin nervously slipped into the passenger seat. How bad could Starfire be? Worse than him? Probably...he thought.

Raven hugged the curves of the track closely, flooring the gas pedal. She snuck a glance at her passenger, Terrance, and saw by the look on his face that he was petrified, clutching his seat. 'Good.' she thought, turning her gaze back to the road. He deserved it. She was pretty good at this. The driving _and_ the scaring people.

"Wheeee!" Starfire exclaimed as she and Robin rocketed around a curve. Robin was scared out of his wits, amazed at Star's driving skills, but terrified by how fast she was going. He'd gone on the R-cycle at least twice as fast as this, but never on such a small track, and never with Star driving. Glancing over at her, he saw she, at least, was having a blast. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, to keep from getting caught in the engine (A/N: It's what they made me do at camp.), and her eyes were shining with excitement, but also focused on the road ahead. Finally, Joey motioned for them to pull over, and they both got out of the car.

"Oh, Rob! That was most enjoyable!" Stafire exclaimed, hopping around in excitement as she unfastened her helmet.

"Oh, yeah, um, it was great!" said Robin, trying to sound as enthusiastic as Star was. He noticed Raven, who was sitting on a bench looking smug, Terrance seated nearby, as though he had just seen a ghost. "What happened to him?" Robin asked, sitting down next to Raven.

"Oh, nothing. He just couldn't handle the heat." Raven said, unable to hide a slight smile. Suddenly, there was a clanging of a large bell, the bell that marked the end of an activity.

"Vin! What were you thinking!" Rova swept in front of Vin in the middle of a field.

"What?" Vin said, surprised that Rova had been able to sneak up on her.

"I know you were talking to Star when you went to the showers. Didn't I tell you not to be friends with her?"

"Rov, I was _thinking_ that I could wheedle some info about the hottie from the mess hall out of her. And I did. His name's Rob, and she's not his girlfriend. So he's free." Vin said, annoyed. She was friends with Rov basically by force. She hated listening to her, obeying her every demand. But it was the price of being popular, and if she gave up being popular now, everyone else would hate her for her has-been popular status. And so she stayed.

Rov gave her an immensely evil look, and then stormed off towards the archery court, obviously mad that something good had come of something against her orders. Vin rolled her eyes and continued on her way.


	3. Horseback Rides

Woot! Keep reading! Here's the chapter. I might skip around a but, cause I don't want to go through every freaking thing they do every day. It'd get old.

THANK YOU to all who reviewed. I love reviews. And for the person who said I should have them at horseback riding, this chapter is jam packed with horses. Thanks to the person who told me how to do pagebreaks.

Starfire dashed out of her cabin, Robin's jacket in hand. She'd forgotten it before, and had made a quick stop at the cabin before her next activity, which was horseback riding. At a fast run, she reached the stables in no more than five minutes, and observed the small crowd that was gathered in the stable. There were few faces she recognized, only the girl from her cabin, the only one who she didn't know their name, and Terrance. They were standing close by, and Starfire walked over to join them. Terrance smiled at her and nodded, and the girl seemed to be staring off into space.

"Excuse me Terrance, but could you possibly give Robi- I mean, Rob his jacket back? He leant it to me last night after I fell in the lake." Starfire said, holding the jacket out to Terrance.

"Sure.." Terrance said, taking the jacket. What had she begun to say before she said Rob? Robbie? A nickname perhaps? Maybe there was a little more going on between them than Rob was letting on. And a night down at the lake? Pretty hot stuff, if you asked him...even if they weren't together quite yet, it'd be easy to get them together. It should only take about two days with no interruptions. And of course, there was a dance this Friday. That he could use to his advantage. Soon, he found many thoughts whirling inside his head, and he was completely ignoring everything the riding instructor was saying. He snapped back to attention, and listened closely to how he was supposed to do this, having never ridden a horse before.

Starfire was cantering across a field, bent low over her horses head. She was a natural at this. Terrance was still trying not to fall off his horse at a walk, but she had progressed quickly to a canter. This was easy! On Tamaran, there had been creatures exactly like these, and she had been an expert at riding them. Checking her watch, she saw there were only ten minutes left in the lesson, and turned her horse, Lasso, back towards the barn and trotted back. She guided him back into his stall, and began to groom him, another thing she had learned on Tamaran.

Terrance crept nervously around in his horses stall, attempting to get out of it's line of sight. It was out to get him, he knew it. Why did he choose this as an activity? Large animals terrified him, anyway, so what had made him think horses would be any different? Finally, the lunch bell clanged and he took off out of the barn as fast as he could.

(Note: This is dinner, not lunch. I'm skipping ahead.)

Robin finally arrived at the mess hall, having run all the way from the lake at the bottom of the hill. Raven and Starfire were nowhere to be seen, so he took a seat at an empty table, but was immediately joined by Terrance, and had a jacket shoved at him.

"That girl you like, Star, I believe, said you gave it to her last night and she wanted me to return it." Terrance said, sitting down across from Robin.

"Oh, um, thanks." Robin answered, setting the jacket on the seat next to him.

Terrance laughed slightly, and shook his head.

"What?" Robin said.

"Oh, nothing..."

"Terrance..."

"What were you and Star doing at the lake last night?" Terrance was now trying to hide the huge smile that was creeping onto his face.

"Ah, um, well, I went for a walk, couldn't sleep cause of John's snoring, and I was at the lake, then Starfi- I mean, Star showed up, and she fell in..." Robin was now trying to hide the fact that he was blushing like crazy. At that point, they were joined by Starfire and Raven, Starfire looking happy, and Raven looked annoyed and exhausted. Raven practically fell into her seat as Terrance greeted the two girls.

"Um, Raven? Are you okay?" Robin asked, looking at her across the table.

"Ugh...never again...never, ever again." was all Raven could say, shaking her head the whole time.

"I believe our friend is exhausted. We did the activity of hiking last today." Starfire looked sympathetically at Raven.

"I thought you said you'd never do hiking." Robin said.

"I wouldn't have, if anything else was open..."

The rest of the meal went quietly, until Raven got up to get some more lemonade. Terrance slipped out of his seat, following her.

Raven poured herself another glass of lemonade, when suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped around, and saw it was Terrance. "Oh." she said, dully, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually." he responded. "Robin and Star, are they together?"

"At the moment? Yes. They're sitting at the table." Raven said sarcastically.

"Raven."

Raven sighed. "No, they're not 'together', and I doubt they will be any time soon, because Rob's to much of a wimp to tell Star he likes her, and Star wouldn't know _how_ to tell Rob."

"Well I have a plan..." Terrance proceeded to whisper his plan to Raven, who promptly shoved Terrance and stalked back to the table, mad as anything.

_Th-thump_ _th-thump_ _th-thump_ _th-thump_...

The black horses hooves struck the ground in perfect rythym with Raven's heartbeat. The horse, Roman, charged unfalteringly through the woods, his rider bent low over his large head. It was eleven fifteen, and Raven knew she was supposed to be in her cabin in fifteen minutes, but at the moment, she didn't care. Wind brushed her hair behind her, making it whip as wildly as Roman's tail. She'd come out here, not to ride, but to see the horses, and Roman had instantly attracted her attention. Large and black with a white blaze on his muzzle, she'd quietly saddled him up, and now here they were, in the middle of a forest at near midnight. Raven stopped for a moment, patting Roman's neck. Then she heard it. A low humming, as if someone were sitting in a tree nearby, singing to themselves. Cautiously, she dismounted her horse, and crept around the nearest tree.

"H-hello?" she called out. There was a yell, and then a huge weight on her back and she collapsed, kicking at the thing that had landed on her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who the-oh." the thing leapt off her, and she found herself looking up into Terrance's face. She quickly sprung to her feet.

"What were you doing in that tree? Waiting for some unsuspecting person to walk by so you could attack them!" Raven exclaimed.

"For your information, I was lost out here. I was almost asleep in that tree when you came by and scared the crud out of me!"

"OH, no way is this my fault!" Raven marched back to her horse, ready to get back on and ride away.

"Hey! Hey, you're giving me a ride back!"

"Says who?"

"Come on, you have to!"

"Do I?"

"So you're just going to leave me out here in the middle of the night where anything might get me!"

Raven sighed, and motioned for Terrance to climb on the horse behind her. He grudgingly obeyed, slipping his arms around her small waist. A shuddered escaped Raven's lips at the feel of his hands on her, out of disgust, of course. Terrance disgusted her. She would never feel pleased by his touch. Never.

"Hey, you going or what?" she was brought out of her thoughts by Terrance's persistently annoying voice.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't rush me if you don't want to find yourself sleeping in the stables." There were a few moments of silence and Roman's hooves thudded against the ground, then Terrance spoke up again.

"I know why you won't go along with the plan." he said.

"It's stupid!" Raven replied.

"It would work. I think you just like me and are too afraid to admit it." Enraged, Raven deliberately turned the horse sharply towards a fence, causing Terrance's knee to collide with the fence post.

"OW! You did that on purpose!" Terrance reached down to rub his knee.

"Yes, I did." Raven said simply, shrugging. Terrance groaned and remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

"I'm going to make her admit she likes me." Terrance said, folding his arms determinedly. He and Robin were headed towards their first activity of the day, theater (sorry if this wasn't on the original list in the first chapter, it should have been). Robin gave a laugh and shook his head.

"Raven'll kill you before she'll say she likes you." he said.

"We'll see about that." Terrance replied as they entered the theater.

I know this chapter is short compared to the others, but I've been writing a few one shots, and I'm working on an Aladdin/Teen Titans parody, not to mention my original works, too, but the next chapter should be longer.


	4. Scheming, The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or West Side Story, yada yada ya, do we really have to go through this all again?

To my reveiwers:

blufirestar: I know nothing about horses, so yes, you're probably right about the blaze thing. : )

Field Of Paper Flowers: Sure, I need a beta! I'll send you the next chapter.

All the other reviewers: Thank you for the reviews, and keep reading!

Chapter Four:

"Ms. Southwell, I believe you are up next!" Chris, the drama instructor stated. Raven sighed, closed her book and stepped up onto the small stage.

"Alright, Raven Southwell trying out for the part of Maria..." Chris checked off something on his clipboard. This summer's play was 'West Side Story' (A/N: I really didn't want them doing Romeo and Juliet, it's been over done.) , and there weren't that many people that were going to be in it, so everyone had to try out for the lead roles. Raven groaned inwardly as someone handed her a script.

"How many bullets are left, Chino? Enough for you, and you? All of you. You all killed him! And my brother, and Riff. Not with bullets and guns - with hate. Well, I can kill too because now I have hate! How many can I kill, Chino? How many and still have one bullet left for me?" she read, not noticing that every person in the theater was now staring at her. As she sat down, she looked to her left to see Robin and Terrance staring at her with expressions that could only be described as utter amazement.

"What?" she said, "I was that bad?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Lorretta, get out of my face!" Terrance said, turning the face the angry girl that was following him.

"Not until you promise to help me get Rov and that Rob guy together." Lorretta said, crossing her arms.

"I don't think so, sis. Rob is my friend, and I wouldn't wish that witch of a friend of yours on him any day."

"You know, we could make you're life a living Hell if we wanted to."

"Lar, you're my sister. You've already done that." Terrance smirked at his little sister seeing her face twist in anger.

"Fine! But watch your back from now on!" Larretta stormed off.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Are you sure we know what we're doing?" a boy with black hair and deeply tanned skin asked the smug looking boy behind him. The two were in a canoe, paddling pointlessly around the lake.

"YES, Cole, I'm sure I know what we're doing. We're causing trouble!" the other boy said.

"Red, I'm not so sure abou- _hey_ who is _that!"_ Cole had just about fallen out of his half of the boat staring at a girl on the end of the dock.

"Not sure. I think her name's Rov or something like that. Why?"

"She's _hot!"_ Cole said, still staring. Red shrugged.

"She's not that bad. Maybe she'll go to the dance with you." Red smirked, turning the canoe towards the dock.

"Hey! What're you-" Cole's protest was cut off mid sentence as they reached the dock.

"Well, hey there." Rov said, batting her eyelashes and putting on a fake southern accent.

"Um..eh heh..." was all Cole could say and Red helped him out of the canoe. He never took his eyes off her.

"Ah haha. I don't suppose you two gentlemen could help me with a little problem I have?" Rov batted her eyelashes again, doing her best to look pouty and adorable, which is hard to do when you're actually evil and maniacal. Apparently it worked, though.

"Anything for you..." Cole said. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey! You!" Cole said, walking cooly across the field towards the red-headed girl who had turned to face him. "Star, right? Heard you just moved here from Germany."

"Well, yes, that is right." Starfire answered, not sure what to think of this boy she didn't know.

"Cool. I'm Cole, Sycamore Cabin. If you need any help," he said with a wink, "Just ask."

"Oh, um, well thank you..."

"Catcha later." he said, before giving her a flirting look and continuing on his way.

'How odd...' thought Starfire. Could he have been, what was the term, 'flirting' with her? Why?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"See? I told you." Rova was standing near Robin, both of them hidden from view by the trees, watching Star and Cole talk. "She likes him." Rova said with a sigh.

"What? Star would have told me if-"

Rova sighed. "You've already said that. She would have told you if she liked him, blah, blah, blah. Boring, deary. She obviously likes him. If she didn't...would she be considering going to the dance with him?"

"What!"

"Now, really, I'm not much one for gossip, but I could have sworn I heard her talking about the dance, and how she wanted a date, and how she thought Cole was oh, so, hot..." Rova trailed off, smirking at the look of surprise that had covered Robin's usually calm face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you. You wanted to go to the dance with her didn't you?" she said with mock sympathy and concern. Robin blushed, looking down. Rova smiled a pity smile, but if you looked closely, you could see a smirk underneath the act. "But you know...I'm still free for the dance..." she said, shrugging and smiling.

"Um, well, we'll see...I better be going." Robin nodded at Rova and walked slowly away, his hands jammed into his pockets. Rova waved until he was out of sight, then pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey, Laretta? Phase one, complete. Proceed with phase two." She hung up, an evil smirk on her face.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vin sat boredly on a fence, her head resting on her hand. Rova and Larretta were up to something, she could tell by the way they whispered and giggled constantly. And she wanted nothing to do with it. Not a thing. It was hard enough listening to Rova's every command without having to be in on every conspiracy plan or half baked scheme she happened to come up with. She sighed wholeheartedly, staring off into the field.

"Hey." there was a voice from behind, and she jumped a little and turned to see Terrance jump up onto the fence next to her. She sighed again.

"What do you want?" She had known Terrance since her first year at Summer camp, when she had first met Larretta, his sister, and they had never seen eye to eye on things.

"Just to ask you, again, why you hang out with that witch and that loser sister of mine."

"You ask me this every year, and every year I say the same thing. They're my friends."

"But Vin, you're different! I can tell. You're not stuck up like they are, you just pretend to be."

"And how do you know so much?"

"I just do. And you're telling me that you've never had the urge to just walk away from those two idiotic 'friends' of yours?" Terrance said. Vin let out a laugh at this.

"All the time. All. The. Time."

"Then why do you still hang around with them?"

"Look. You don't know what it's like! Rova and Larretta are the only who people that don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you."

"Oh, you don't hate anyone. If I stop hanging out with them, everyone else will still see me as the stuck up, prude princess I've been pretending to be for the last seven years at this camp!"

"So, you admit you're not like the other two, then?"

Vin groaned and hopped off the fence. "Hey. I'll admit that, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop hanging around with them. Not unless I know there's at least some people that don't hate me here." With that, she walked away. Terrance smiled as he watched her go, another plan forming inside his head.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Terribly sorry, I know this is shorter than the other chapters, but I really don't know what to add to it, and I think that's a good place to end this chappie.

Reviews, please!

-Leo Luna


	5. ﻿Surprises, Rehearsals, and More Schemin

I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like.

I think the whole Laretta thing might be getting confusing. I think I called her Larrette in one chapter, but her name is Larretta. She's Terrance's sister, for those who haven't figured that out.

Oh, and if you like this story, there is a good chance there's going to be a sequel, I even have numerous ideas for it, like - bangs head against desk NO! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE GIVING AWAY ANYTHING IN THE SEQUEL! twitch Sorry bout that. Ideas start whirling around in my head, and I'm always tempted to tell someone, but this time I swear I won't.

Anyways, Muchas thanks for the reviews, and keep reading and reviewing! I apologize soooo much to my Beta, but I hadn't heard from you, and I needed to post the next chapter. Sorry!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Surprises, Rehearsals, and More Scheming

"I don't believe it." Raven was standing, shocked, in front of a paper posted in the Mess Hall, flanked by Starfire, Robin, and Terrance, who were all smiling.

"Better start believing it, Rae. The first rehearsal is today." said Robin.

"They gave me the part of Maria! How could they!"

"Raven, you were great when you read for the part. Who did you think they were going to give it to? Apparently we stank though." Terrance said, addressing the last sentence to Robin.

"'Parently. Hello, Bernarndo." Robin said, clapping Terrance on the back.

"Riff." Terrance nodded at Robin.

"I die and you kill me. This is going to be weird." Robin shook his head, looking thoughtful. Raven groaned.

"Well, we'd better get to our first activities. I'm still in denial, though." she said, putting her hands in her pockets and walking out the doors. The others glanced at each other, sighed, and followed her down to the lake.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vin's eyes closed slowly, and she jerked them open again, trying not to fall asleep. What had she been thinking? Fishing had to be the most boring thing ever. Sitting around on a dock that gave you splinters in the sweltering heat, waiting for possibly non-existent fish to bite on a hook you've already stuck yourself with five times. God, how much worse could it get? She glared at the fishing pole she was holding, willing it to suddenly jerk, for SOMETHING to bite. It wouldn't even have to be a fish! It could be an old boot, just as long as it was _something_.

"Hey!" a voice said. Vin yelped and nearly dropped her fishing pole, before turning to see Terrance sitting beside her.

"God! How long have you been there!" she said, regaining her hold on the pole. Terrance shrugged.

"A few minutes. You know there aren't really any fish in there."

"Yeah. So I've noticed. Where did you come from?"

"Swimming." -Terrance nodded towards the roped off section of the lake that marked the swim area- "Rob, Star, and Raven are still there. I got bored."

"Sooooo, why are you over here?"

"Just wanted to bother you some more. So when ya gonna ditch those idiots you hang out with?"

"Didn't we go through this before?"

"Yes. And I've found three people who don't hate you."

Vin nearly dropped her fishing pole, again, at this. "Who?"

"Rob, Star, and Raven."

"I don't know..."

"Vin!"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I have known Rova and your sister for seven years..."

"Yes, and I can't believe you've tolerated them so long. I can't even be around my sister for more than five minutes."

"You live with her."

"You're point? Now, c'mon. Say you'll eat dinner with us tonight."

Vin sighed. "We'll see. Oh! Whoa!" There was a strong tugging on her pole, and she was nearly pulled off the dock from surprise. Terrance grabbed the pole, reeling it in. "Hey! There really are fish in here!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Dunk!" Robin yelled, popping up from under the water and tackling Raven.

"You-! Take that!" She sent a jet of water straight into his face, then hurried to hide behind Star.

"Oh! Friend Raven- HEY!" Star exclaimed as a splash of water collided with her face.

"Ah! Sorry Star! Aiming for Raven!" Robin said as the water aimed at Raven hit Star.

"Oh, of course you were!" Star said sarcastically, before tackling Robin. Raven laughed a bit as the two struggled. How blind can two people get before they realize how perfect they are for each other?

"Hey!" a voice said, right in her ear. Raven jumped a bit and turned around to see Terrance looking at her slyly.

"Oh. What do you want?" she muttered, turning back to look at Robin and Starfire.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"What's you're problem?"

"You."

"Raven-"

"Go away."

"Look. I know you know my plan would work, and I know you're in denial-"

"About what?"

"The fact that you like me. Now-"

"You know, there might be the slightest, slightest chance that I might, possibly, like you if you weren't such a stuck up, conceited, sure of yourself, egotistical idiot! Rob, Star, I'm heading back up, bye." Raven splashed out of the water, grabbed her towel, and headed back up the hill towards the mess hall. Terrance groaned, laying down on the dock and rubbing his head. Girls were complicated. He could have sworn the plank next to him was glowing an eerie black...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Now I know Tony like I know me, and I- ah, shoot. Line!" Robin yelled from the stage.

" 'And I guarantee you can count on him!' HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER! I'm Maria, and I know what the line is!" Raven yelled from the front row of benches in the theater.

"Someone's still in a bad mood." Terrance mumbled under his breath, a few rows back from Raven. She turned toward him shortly and pulled a face. He sneered back. Vin rolled her eyes at him from a few seats away, her nose, for once, buried in a book.

"Why are you even here?" he whispered, moving over a few seats so he could sit next to her.

"I forgot to sign up for my last activity today, this was the only thing open, and I missed try outs yesterday, so all I've got to do now is watch you make fool out of yourself on stage. And what could be better than that?" she answered, smiling sarcastically. Terrance laughed and rolled his eyes, turning back towards the stage, where Robin had once again forgotten his line, and Raven looked as though she was going to explode. Ah! There was that weird black glowy-y thing he had seen earlier at the lake! It was now very faintly radiating from one of Raven's hands. Not wanting to think he was crazy, Terrance shook his head, pretending he hadn't seen what he had.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vin stood, bored, in the line for dinner, tapping her foot impatiently. Why did it have to take so long for _one person_ to get their dinner and move on! Apparently half an hour, since see had already been standing there for at least ten minutes and had only moved up one space. Ugh!

"Hey!" Vin jumped as a voice sounded, right next to her ear. She turned to see..

"Terrance! Do you _have_ to do that? You scared the crud out of me!" she said. This was the third time he'd snuck up on her! Terrance simply shrugged.

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't. Here, we got you a tray. Come sit with us." He motioned towards a table where Rob, Star, and Raven were all sitting, happily eating. Well, except Raven, who was still fairly annoyed she'd gotten the part of Maria and looked moderately murderous.

"Terrance-"

"Vin, come on! Please? Don't tell me you're still planning on sitting with my idiot sis and Rov."

"Well..."

"Oh, come on." Terrance rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the table.

"Hey! Stop it!" she said, attempting to whack Terrance's hand away, though he succeeded in dragging her to the table and sitting her down, finally. She picked at her food, avoiding the welcoming glances Rob and Star threw her way every now and then. Maybe she should just go back to her old friends. Terrance seemed to read her thoughts, and locked onto her eyes with one of those 'Don't-even-think-about-it' gazes that he did so well. Oh, how she had always hated those looks. They made her feel guilty about whatever she was doing at the time, no matter what that was. She finally tore her eyes from his and returned to picking at her fried chicken.

No one seemed to notice that Robin didn't seem as warmed-up to Star as he usually was. Raven was, of course, too busy looking bugged that she was Maria, and Terrance, who would have been most likely to notice, was concentrating on Vin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Whack. Whack. Whack._

The ball Robin was throwing bounced off the bottom of the bunk above him, and he caught it, throwing it up into the air again. He sighed a disappointed sigh, catching the ball again. Suddenly, Terrance was standing beside him, looking annoyed.

"What's up with you?" he asked, looking at the depressed Robin.

"Nothing." Robin answered.

"You really think I'm that dumb? What's wrong? Does it have to do with Star?"

"Unnhh..." Robin closed his eyes, massaging his temples and the ball bounced off his head, having ricocheted off a beam above.

"Okay, so it has to do with Star. What _is_ it!"

"Nothing! She just doesn't like me, okay?"

"What are you _talking _about! That girl loves you!"

"Really? Then why did one of her cabin mates tell me she thought that she wanted to go to the dance with _Cole?_"

"One of her...? Oh. Boy. Was this girl tall, blonde, obnoxious, and wearing excessive amounts of pink?"

"Well...yeah..."

"I'll be back in a minute. I have to take care of something." Angrily, Terrance stormed out the door, and Robin returned to feeling sorry for himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"ROVA!" a yell echoed across the nearly empty lake. The sun was setting in about a half hour, but there was still a lone figure laying on the beach in a hot pink bikini, which could be none other than the girl Terrance was looking for. "Rova!" he was by her side now, arms crossed and glaring. Rova groaned.

"What, Terrance? I'm trying to work on my tan."

"What's your problem? You think that because a guy isn't attracted to you at first that you can just make him like you by turning him against the girl he really likes?"

"Well, yes, basically." Rova smiled to herself, enjoying Terrance's anger.

"You can't you know. It's going to take a whole lot more to tear Rob and Star apart than some half-thought-out, ridiculous, never-gonna-work plan you've come up with."

Rova sighed and stood up to face Terrance.

"You underestimate me. I have more power than you'll ever know. I've got Larretta and Vin on my-"

"Don't count on Vin." It was Terrance's turn to smile now.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just that you may have to find yourself a new lackie pretty soon. Sooner than you think." With that, Terrance turned and walked away, satisfied that he had done what he could for now.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ahh! It's the curse of the short chapters! le sigh My updates might be a bit more spread out now, since school starts soon. This was a little longer than the last one, I think, and I personally don't think this chapter's very good. Course, that's just me, but really have feeling this one's a stinker. So don't be too harsh. bows Farewell for now, and look out for a new fic on the way!


End file.
